villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Majin Buu
|origin = Dragon Ball Z |occupation = Planet destroyer Monstrous creation of Bibidi |skills = Vast superhuman abilities Extremely destructive pink Ki (can easily destroy Galaxies) Ability to regenerate infinitely as long as a single atom of his body is still alive Ability to absorb others and create new forms and gain more powers Complete body manipulation Ability to fire a beam that can change anything into what ever he wants from his antenna Ki sensing Teleportation Flight Very powerful and destructive scream Ability to conduct electricity through his body Ability learn any Technique by observing someone else using it once Cloning Very high power level Does not need anything to live and can survive in the vacuum of space Healing touch Telekinesis Paralysis beam Magical materialization Vice shout Self-destruct Human extinction attack |hobby = Blowing up planets. Turning people into candy and eating them. Fighting strong opponents. |goals = Kill the Kais of the 7th Universe under Bibidi's command (before breaking free). Destroy the Universe (after breaking free). Kill Goku and his allies. Live a life of peace on Earth (Fat Buu after the series). |crimes = Mass murder Planetcide Attempted omnicide Betrayal Mass destruction Terrorism Countless mundicide acts Abuse Torture Genocide Animal cruelty (except for Fat Buu) |type of villain = Cataclysmic Creation}}Majin Boo, spelled as Majin Buu in the Funimation dub, and known as Djinn Boo in the Viz Media English manga, is one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball Z ''and ''Dragon Ball Z Kai (along with Vegeta, Frieza, and Cell). He is a villain from the Dragon Ball Z series, who first appears as an innocent-looking, pudgy pink genie-like creature. Later in the series, it is revealed that Buu's original appearance is that of a sleek, demonic-like child also known as Pure Majin Buu. However, his nature and form had been altered after he had assimilated the gentle, pudgy god (Grand Supreme Kai) into his body. Buu's summoner, a wizard named Bibidi, had used Buu to wage war on the Kais. Buu managed to kill two of the five Kais and absorb two others, the second being the one who altered his nature to become innocent. After Bibidi sealed Buu away, Bibidi was killed by the only remaining Kai (Shin, the Eastern Supreme Kai, who later became just Supreme Kai), and Buu was transported to planet Earth where he lay dormant for 5 million years, until Buu was revived by Bibidi's doppelganger Babidi during the events of Dragon Ball Z. History As Babidi's servant Majin Buu's appearance and behavior disappointed Dabura, who insulted him, causing Buu to beat him up. When Buu recognized Babidi as his master, he attacked Gohan and East Kai, nearly killing Gohan. However, before he could eat the severely injured Kai. Buu was spared by Dabura (he was actually trying to kill Buu with his Demonic Spear), but he pulled the spear out and healed the hole in his stomach. He then fought Dabura and turned him into a cookie and ate him. Before he could eat East Kai, however, Majin Vegeta destroyed Babidi's ship and fought Buu after witnessing that Gohan is killed. He had the advantage until Buu powered up, wrapped him up with a piece of skin, and beat him up. However, he was saved by Trunks and Goten and then blew himself up, blowing the corpulent Majin to bits. However, Buu survived and came back together. After healing Babidi from an injury he suffered at the hands of Piccolo, the two sought out Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo to get revenge on them. Often, Buu would turn the inhabitants of a city into candy or chocolate at Babidi's command and eat them to show the Earthlings what would happen if they did not turn in those three. When a woman who had a notorious grudge against Trunks for beating her son in the Tenkaichi Budokai told Babidi where Trunks lived, Goku fought Buu as a distraction and seemed to be winning when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. However, he stopped the fight once Trunks got the Dragon Radar, and told Buu he should not be controlled by a coward like Babidi. After Goku left, Babidi starting shouting orders at Buu. However, Buu got tired of the abuse and killed him. Buu's reign of terror The Z Fighters hoped that without Babidi, Buu would stop destroying things, but he was even worse without him, causing as much destruction and killing as many innocent people as he wanted. When he began to get tired, he turned several people into clay and built a house out of them. At one point, he met a young blind boy and was disappointed when he would not run from him, so he healed his eyesight. The boy immediately liked Buu because he healed him, and Buu went to a city and turned an old man into milk, then gave him to the boy to drink (the boy was unaware of what the milk originally was). While destroying boats, Buu saved a man from drowning, but upon seeing Buu he began to panic, causing Buu to get angry and kill him. Then, Gotenks (Goten and Trunks fused together) fought Buu but lost, and the obese Majin also destroyed several tanks. Friendship with Mr. Satan Eventually, Mr. Satan tried to kill Buu, but as he was nowhere near as strong as him or the Z Warriors, his tactics revolved around poisoned chocolates and exploding video games. Soon, Boo and Satan became friends, and Buu healed an injured puppy, whom he named Bee. Mr. Satan asked Buu why he killed innocent people and destroyed cities, and upon realizing that it is the wrong thing to do, Buu immediately decided to stop. Unfortunately, two deranged gunmen named Van Zant and Smitty appeared to kill Buu (so they could kill the innocent people themselves), and Van Zant shot Buu. They then blew up Buu's house, but Mr. Satan pummeled them. Buu healed Bee and they and Satan enjoyed some good time together. Pure Evil Majin Buu That is, until Van Zant shot Mr. Satan. Buu was able to heal him, but he was so angry that a lot of steam came out of his head (as it usually does when he is angry) But it contained the evil inside him and took physical form: Pure Evil Majin Buu (Evil Buu in the Funimation dub), a grey, skinny version. Pure Evil Buu killed Van Zant and then fought Fat Buu after arguing with him over who is the real Buu. Pure Evil Boo had the advantage, so Fat Buu attempted to turn him into chocolate, but Pure Evil Buu blew the attack back at him with his breath, turning him into chocolate. Pure Evil Buu then ate Fat Buu and transformed into Evil Majin Buu (Super Buu in the Funimation dub). Evil Majin Buu Evil Buu brutally killed Smitty but spared Mr. Satan, as he did have a little of Fat Buu's influence inside him. Able to sense energy levels, he made his way to Kami's Lookout, where Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and the others were. He wanted to face Goten and Trunks straight away, but Piccolo tried to stall him, telling him that he could amuse himself with the other people of Earth. Buu used his Genocide Attack to kill everyone left on Earth except for Tein Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Mr. Satan, Bee, and anyone at Kami's Lookout or Korin Tower. Piccolo eventually talked him into waiting an hour. He took Goten and Trunks into the Room of Time and Space to train. Chi-Chi slapped Buu for allegedly killing Gohan (though he was not dead at that time) and he turned her into an egg and stomped on her. Eventually, Buu got tired of waiting and destroyed the hourglass. Piccolo then took him to the time chamber (by the longest way possible, to buy Goten and Trunks some time) in the hopes that he could destroy the entrance and trap Buu inside if Goten and Trunks lost. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and fought Boo. As a Super Saiyan, Gotenks sent exploding ghosts after Buu, blowing him to bits, which were then blasted into molecules by Gotenks and Piccolo, but he was still able to regenerate. When Gotenks pretended that he was not able to use any more Kamikaze Ghosts (when in reality he was waiting to surprise Buu with a Super Saiyan 3 transformation), Piccolo destroyed the entrance to the time chamber, trapping them all inside. However, Buu escaped using his Vice Shout. He turned Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Bulma, Videl, Ox-King, and Master Roshi into chocolate and ate them (though Dende was saved by Mr. Popo). Shortly after, Gotenks escaped as a Super Saiyan 3 and fought Buu. Gotenks appeared to be winning, but eventually lost his Super Saiyan 3 power from being in this form so long, and soon the fusion wore off. However, Boo fell asleep while they were trying to find a way out of the situation. Then, Gohan returned from East Kai planet, powered up by Old Kai (transforming him into Ultimate Gohan). Gohan fought Buu and easily gained the advantage, so Buu self-destructed. However, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo escaped the explosion. Buu survived his own self-destruct and challenged Goten and Trunks to a rematch. When they fused into Gotenks, Buu absorbed him and Piccolo and transformed. Buu had actually tricked the two Half-Saiyan children to absorb them. Transformed Evil Buu In his new form, Evil Buu was much stronger and more intelligent than his previous form, and he fought Gohan again. This time, Buu was winning, so Old Kai gave Goku (who was dead at the time, and in the next dimension) his life and two Potara earrings so he could permanently fuse with Gohan. While this was happening, Tein Shinhan attacked Buu, who retaliated by threatening to blow up the earth, but he was stopped when Goku arrived and split him in two. Buu knocked out Tein Shinhan, and Goku threw the earring to his son, but Gohan was unable to catch it. While he looked for it, Goku fought Buu, who suddenly lost a third of his power when Gotenks' fusion wore off inside him. However, Buu absorbed Gohan and became even more powerful. Goku found Vegeta, whom Lord Enma had sent back to Earth to fight Buu, and asked him to fuse with him using the earrings. Fighting off attacks from Buu, Vegeta refused until he learned that Boo ate Bulma. Goku and Vegeta became Vegito, who beat up Buu. Several times, Buu tried unsuccessful attacks, including a huge Ki Ball (Planet Destruction Blast), hiding himself in a cloud of steam, the same liquid form technique he used on Smitty, and turning him into candy, which did not stop Vegito's ability to move and talk, forcing Buu to change him back. Several times during the battle, Vegito blew Buu to bits or destroyed many of his limbs, but always allowed him to regenerate, though he could easily have killed him. At one point in the battle, Buu used his voice to tear holes in the dimensions but was stopped by Vegito. Eventually, Vegito was absorbed by Buu, though this was his plan, as he wanted to rescue the others who were trapped inside him. The Innards of Buu Inexplicably separating into Goku and Vegeta, they searched for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, and found them inside Buu's head, trapped unconscious inside cocoons that Buu calls "people pods." Goku and Vegeta tore them down from Buu's head, turning him back into the original Super Buu. Realizing what they were doing, he somehow got inside his own head and fought Goku and Vegeta. They were unable to finish him, but then Vegeta tore the original Majin Boo (who was not killed when he was eaten, but rather absorbed) down, causing Evil Boo to transform. In the middle of this, Goku and Vegeta escaped through the holes in his head with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. Then, Evil Boo finished his transformation into Pure Majin Boo, who, since he no longer had the original Buu and Grand Supreme Kai inside him, looked identical to Majin Buu's original form when he was created by Bibidi. Pure Majin Buu Returns Pure Buu blew up the earth, with only Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende, and Bee escaping the explosion, and Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, Korin, and Yajirobe were killed in the blast, but Majin Buu (who was on solid ground at the time of the explosion) was merely blown to bits, and came back together. After destroying many planets, he used Instantaneous Movement (a technique he learned from watching Kibito Kai) to get to Other World, where he entered Grand Supreme Kai's planet and fought the already-dead Krillin and Yamcha. He was about to destroy the planet when Goku and Vegeta raised their energy levels to draw him to East Kai's planet, thus saving Krillin, Yamcha, and the other dead people there from being erased from existence. Using rock-paper-scissors, they determined that Goku should fight Pure Buu. Goku appeared evenly matched with him until he began to lose energy, as he is unused to Super Saiyan 3 while alive. While Goku tried to get back his energy, Vegeta fought Pure Buu as a distraction, despite knowing that if he were to die he would be erased from existence permanently. Just as Buu was about to kill Vegeta again, Mr. Satan, believing that he was in a dream, started insulting Buu. Buu tried to attack him but got a headache, which was caused by the original Majin Buu to prevent him from killing Mr. Satan. Pure Buu spits out Fat Buu (now known as Good Buu) and attacked Mr. Satan, but Buu Buu attacked Pure Buu and the two Buus fought in a rematch. While this was happening, Goku was trying to get his energy back, but instead, he lost it all, turning back to normal from his Super Saiyan 3. Death Vegeta then came up with a plan to destroy Pure Buu once and for all. He had Dende, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai go to New Namek and use the Dragon Balls to wish back Earth and everyone who died during the entire Buu arc (except for the evil ones), including Vegeta and Old Kai. Goku began gathering energy from Earth for the Super Spirit Bomb. However, only the other Z Warriors and their friends and family gave up energy, none of the other Earthlings were willing to when Vegeta asked them. Vegeta began fighting Pure Buu, as Good Buu was severely beaten. Goku asked the Earthlings to give up energy. A few of them recognized him and gave up energy, but still, most of the Earthlings thought that Goku and Vegeta were a demon that wanted to steal their souls. It was at this moment that Mr. Satan, enraged at the Earthlings' refusal to help, asked them to give up energy, and they recognized their hero's voice and gave up energy, believing that it was he who was fighting Buu. However, Pure Buu saw the completed Spirit Bomb and stomped on Vegeta, keeping him near enough to prevent Goku from firing the Super Spirit Bomb and killing Vegeta as well. However, Majin Buu attacked him, and before being knocked away he told Satan to take Vegeta away from the battle. With Vegeta safe, Goku threw the Super Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu. However, the pink menace was able to send the Super Spirit Bomb back at Goku due to Goku's energy having been depleted. After going through every possible option, most of which would not work out, Vegeta told Dende to use the final wish of the Dragon Balls to restore Goku's energy. When Goku found out that his energy had returned, he said he would like for Pure Buu to return as a better person, and sent the Super Spirit Bomb back at him, completely destroying the evil demon. Celebrations with Majin Buu The original Majin Buu who had split from Evil Buu was able to live on Earth in peace, as Mr. Buu, once Goku used the Dragon Balls to erase everyone's memory of him. At one point he even stopped two thugs from robbing a jewelry store. He competed in tournaments afterward, always letting Mr. Satan win in the finals. Good Reincarnation of Pure Buu Hearing Goku's wish for Pure Buu to be reborn into someone good, Lord Enma reincarnated Pure Buu into a human child named Uub, who was a good guy, unlike his previous self. Goku and Uub crossed paths 10 years later at the Tenkaichi Budokai tournament and trained him to be the next defender of the universe as Goku begins to live in Uub's village and becomes Uub's mentor. Powers and Abilities Majin Buu can fly at high speeds, is superhumanly strong and durable, can manipulate pink Ki Energy in many different forms, and has a completely elastic body. Buu's pink Ki is extremely destructive capabilities, able to easily destroy large planets with minimal effort. Along with being malleable, Buu's body can regenerate on a vast molecular scale. He can conduct pink electricity through his body to shock anyone that touches him. Buu can fire a beam from his head tentacle called the Change Beam that changes anything into food or an object it hits into seemingly anything Buu wants to. Buu has strong telekinetic abilities that allow him to easily levitate an entire city. Buu can absorb beings into his form and assimilate their techniques and physical attributes. When Buu absorbs a being, they are imprisoned inside his head in pods he calls "people pods". Buu has two different ways of absorbing someone: Buu can either turn them into food and eat them. Or he wraps his goo around them and he adds it to his being. Buu can mimic Ki attacks simply by observing another entity using them. This is how he leaned for Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Galick Shoot, and Old Kai's Instantaneous Movement. Buu's scream can rip open holes within the space-time continuum. He can use these portals to travel between dimensions and use the scream as a shield (this technique is called the Vice Shout). Buu has a very odd Ki Signature that cannot be measured by normal means. Gallery Fat Buu04.png|Fat Buu Evil Bu.png|Pure Evil Majin Buu Super Buu.png|Super Buu Majin buu by mrgekon-d469wjl.png|Super Buu Majin Bu Gotenx Piccolo.png|Super Buu after absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo Majin Bu Piccolo.png|Super Buu after absorbing Piccolo Majin Bu Gotenxs Piccolo Gohan.png|Super Buu after absorbing Gohan Kid buu88.png|Kid Buu Buu Forms.jpg Voice Actors FUNimation *Fat Buu: Josh Martin *Evil Buu: Justin Cook *Super Buu: Justin Cook *Kid Buu: Josh Martin Ocean *Fat Buu: Scott McNeil *Evil Buu: Brian Dobson *Super Buu: Brian Dobson *Kid Buu: Ward Perry Blue Water *Fat Buu: Corby Proctor Original Japanese *All variations of Buu are voiced by Kōzō Shioya Trivia *Fat Buu is the only character to be eaten by one of Boo's fissions and be treated as if he was absorbed. *Evil Buu is the only fission of Majin Buu to not be pink and to lack the chocolate beam attack. *Buu is the only one of the four major villains who did not have a tail. *Although he is the oldest villain, he is the most infantile. *Despite his being somewhat stupid and immature, Boo seems to have an incredible memory. He remembered that Bibidi told him to destroy planets, which happened millions of years ago. *Fat Buu's pink, bouncy appearance is somewhat similar to the Nintendo character, Kirby. Coincidentally, the two met and battled to the death in Screwattack.com's show, DEATH BATTLE. *During Goku and Buu's first encounter in the English dub, Goku told him he was a Saiyan. But Buu pronounced it "Saiya-jin", a reference to the Japanese version of the word. *Among the Dragon Ball Z villains, Buu is redeemed like Vegeta due to Hercule convincing him and the pure incarnation of him being reborn as Uub. Navigation Category:Cataclysm Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Martial Artists Category:Barbarian Category:Man-Eaters Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Genies Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Revived Category:Demon Category:Alter-Ego Category:Genderless Category:Amoral Category:Dimwits Category:Minion Category:Destroyers Category:Multi-Beings Category:Aliens Category:Force of Nature Category:Dissociative Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Related to Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Redeemed